Ludwig van Beethoven
Ludwig Van Beethoven battled against Justin Bieber in Epic Rap Battles of History 6 and was played by Nice Peter. He also appeared in Epic Rap Battles of History 15 as a cameo at the end, possibly hinting him coming back in the future battles. Information on the Rapper Ludwig Van Beethoven (Baptized December 17, 1770 - March 26, 1827) was a famous German pianist and composer, He is recognized as one of the greatest composers of all time. Despite being deaf, he still made great music (by using the vibrations of the notes to his advantage). Some of his most famous songs include "Ode to Joy" and "Für Elise". ERBOH Bio Born in December in freezing cold Germany in 1770, named after my grandfather who he himself was a musician, against all odds, I was born for greatness. At 20 I traveled to Vienna to study with Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. We never met. Then my mother died and my father started drinking himself to death. I was forced to return home and care for my two brothers. All the while I continued to play and teach piano, dedicating myself to my art. Soon, I began composing music, symphonies, ballets, concertos! I had many health problems, including abdominal pain, and bipolar disorder. Then, I went deaf. I refused to let any of it stop me! The music is too strong! Without hearing I went on to create some of the most beautiful pieces of music ever known to man, filled with sadness and fiery!! Music that inspired the world!! Unfortunately, I also happen to have the same name as a giant, stupid, slobbering St. Bernard dog in a ridiculous children’s movie. It is infuriating. Lyrics Verse 1: Sit down, son, and let me give you a music lesson Ask Bach, I got more cock than Smith and Wesson Never say never? You’ll never be forgetting I've crafted masterpieces that will last throughout the ages Your music gets you bitches on your Facebook pages! I’m committing verbal murder in the major third degree My name is Beethoven, mother fucker, maybe you've heard of me! Not the Saint Bernard version, I’m the real O.G. You wanna trade blows? You can’t even hit puberty! Verse 2: I would smack you, but in Germany, we don’t hit little girls And I’m glad I’m deaf, so I can’t hear that piece of shit "My World" There’s a crowd of millions waiting to hear my symphonies You wanna be a little white Usher? Here, show them their seats! Trivia *According to fans, Beethoven has had the largest victory, since he was put against Justin Bieber. *Nice Peter sold one of the music papers he used during this rap battle on his Monday Show. *Nice Peter did one of his Monday Shows partly as Beethoven because the viewers asked for it, but felt as if the character was too bitter, so he only saved a few clips from the footage he taped. *Beethoven was Nice Peter's favorite character to portray. Category:Season 1 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 6 Category:Nice Peter Category:Cameo Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 15